ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Saiyan-Ruminaron Conflict
This series focuses mainly on the conflict between the Saiyans and the Ruminarons before the Ruminarons left Planet Vegeta. Note: All sentences between ( ) are translations. Chapter 1: Discovery of the Ruminarons After the Saiyan-Tuffle War, it was discovered that another race, who was an all-female species known as the Ruminarons, were brought to Planet Vegeta. They were discovered on a faraway Planet that was overrun by the Saiyans, and 17 of them were brought back with Bardock's Team. They are very animalistic in nature, but very beautiful in appearance. The expiriment being done on them.. Bardock : Well, Doc? What are these women? Shugesh '': More importantly, can these things be tamed? ''Scientist : Well, according to my findings and my colleagues' research, the women behind this glass are Ruminarons, found mainly on the Planet you were just on. Tora '' : We know that. But the question is: How do we tame them? These 17 had power levels of 8,000 each. Accept that one *points to the Ruminaron with long, pink hair* Her power level exceeded even King Vegeta's. It was, what, about 11,000? ''Scientist '': She was the strongest because she is royalty on her Planet. You can see the other 16 rally to her for leadership and reassurance in this situation. Their species is one of hierarchy. But to your question, Tora: We tame them the same way we would tame wolves. They need to know there's someone stronger than themselves and someone who can connect with them if they ever get out of line. ''Bardock : So basically, do what King Vegeta did to the one with the pink hair? Scientist: Yes, exactly. Tora : But how would we communicate with them? They seem to not respond to our language. Scientist: That is what my colleagues and I are still researching. I'm sure we'll have an answer soon. Until then, we transfer these 17 to King Vegeta's Palace. He says he's learned something about them. An hour after the 17 Ruminarons were caged and sent to King Vegeta's palace, he ordered all Saiyans to report to Palace Courtyard. Every Saiyan shows up. King Vegeta '': I'm sure everyone here is aware that some aliens were brought back to our fair home, correct? ''Saiyans: *altogether* Yes. King Vegeta: I made a discovery about these aliens. Ready? *reaches into a pod* In the pod, it is revealed what King Vegeta picked up: A baby that appeared to be at-least part Saiyan, but was also definitely a Ruminaron. Crowd: *collective gasp of shock* King Vegeta: Yes that's right! It's a Saiyan baby, born from one of these aliens. After about a year of experimenting with the foremost alien you see *points out the same Ruminaron with pink hair*, I managed to reproduce another Saiyan from her. Do you know what this means? These aliens can interbreed with us, and the babies born have a power level of 90. That's already much more than a regular Saiyan baby, and these new Saiyans can grow up to be ever stronger. Crowd: *cheers* At the back of the crowd stands Bardock... Bardock: *thinking* That. IDIOT!!!! What was he thinking?! Those aliens look way too dangerous and he's expirementing with their reproductive systems? What if she decided to kill him during his little entertainment fest? That probably would be just fine. I can't deal with him anyway. At the front of the crowd, the aliens are caged. Pink-Haired Ruminaron : '' *thinking* I see he's proud of himself. Stupid little monkey. Chapter 2: The Ruminarons plot The caged Ruminarons are placed near King Vegeta's sleeping quarters. In their language, the Ruminarons conversate about their situation.... ''Pink-Haired Ruminaron: I don't know about you, but I can't live like this. I can't stand that big-headed Saiyan. I think they called him King Vegeta. Short Ruminaron '': Well, Ursora, what do you suppose we do about this? ''Ursora: If these Saiyans are all about battle, I say we give them battle. I know King Vegeta will want me to come to his rooms soon. I'll kill him and take my daughter away with me. How's that sound, Wolfiona? Wolfiona: You're crazy to think that would work. This is the same man who has raped you for a year. Ruminaron with the scar below her eye '': All of these Saiyans.... When we were on display earlier, they all looked like they wanted to eat us alive. One of two things needs to happen. 1. We escape and leave this planet for good. 2. We kill off these Saiyans and take over this pitiful planet. ''Ursora: I like the second idea better, once I think about it. You never disappoint, Tigra. So that's it then. Anyone here object? The other 14 Ruminarons : We're all for the plan. Tigra : It's unanimous, Ursora. We'll go through with this at your signal. Ursora: Good, good. The Ruminarons send out their war howl. Meanwhile, the gaurds standing by are listening.. Saiyan Gatekeeper 1: What the hell do you think they're saying? Saiyan Gatekeeper2: I have no clue, I've never heard their language before. It sounds like a bunch of animals babbling. Saiyan Gatekeeper 1: If just once I can get in that cage with them. I'd interbreed with all of them. Saiyan Gatekeeper 2: It's not that I'm not thinking about it either, but King Vegeta told us not to touch them. I value my life. Saiyan Gatekeeper 1: Yeah, your right. Chapter 3: King Vegeta vs. Ursora King Vegeta: *over intercom* Send the Ruminaron who is the mother of this child up to me. NOW!!!! Gatekeeper 1: Yes, sir! Outside of the Palace... The gatekeepers come to the caged Ruminarons and seize Ursora Gatekeeper 2: Come on, pinkylocks. The king's lonely. Ursora: *angry* Dia Shroe NEEE!!!!!!! (Don't touch MEEE!!!) *jerks away from them.* Gatekeeper 2: *balls his fist up* Gatekeeper 1: No, don't do it! We'll both be executed if he sees her with any bruise that he didn't cause. Gatekeeper 2: Right. *puts Ursora in a chokehold* Both men drag her to King Vegeta's room and leave her there. They lock the doors. King Vegeta: I've been waiting, Pinky. Ursora: Kopacsa Ursora!!! (My name's Ursora!!!) King Vegeta: I told you, speak the language in which I address you, Pinky. Ursora: Ursora!! *points to herself* Ursora. King Vegeta: Huh? *thinking* Maybe she's telling me something? *out loud* What are you babbling about? Ursora: Ursora. *points to herself, then signals King Vegeta to repeat* Ursora. King Vegeta: *repeating* Urs-or-a. Pinky, I- Ursora: Pinky *shakes head* No Pinky! *points to herself again* Ursora. King Vegeta: *thinking* She's telling me her name. I get it now. *out loud* Ursora is your name? Ursora: Firsi. (Yes.) King Vegeta: Hmmm.... Ursora, now that we know each other's names, I'll say that we get to work. Come here! Ursora: Da!!! Doanak grute! (No!!! Never again!) King Vegeta: I have no clue what you're saying, but I'm sick of hearing it. You will come to me now! Ursora: *shakes her head* Doa yoiyureke!! (Not happening!!) King Vegeta: Am I being told "No"? You know what happens when you tell me "No". Ursora: *looks straight into King Vegeta's eyes defiantly* King Vegeta: Hmph, I know there's a reason you won't attack me. I'll give you a reason to never defy ME! With that, King Vegeta lunges at Ursora, who sidesteps him. He then throws a barrage of punches at her. She dodges all of them, and elbows him in the stomach. As he doubles over, she kicks him offscreen. King Vegeta kips back up, and catches Ursora as she comes in for a follow-up. He throws her down, and stomps at her, only for her to move out of the way. They exchange 5 punches, with Ursora landing 3 to King Vegeta's 2. The last punch Ursora threw landed perfectly in king Vegeta's groin, making him double over. She throws 2 hook-punches, both land in King Vegeta's face, knocking him down. As she lifts him up by his face, King Vegeta blasts her with his Execution Beam at full power, but Ursora is still alive. She is, however, badly damaged. King Vegeta grabs her by her throat, lifts her up and tosses her on the bed. As he approaches, Ursora fires an Energy Beam of her own, knocking King Vegeta back. He struggles to get back up, and when he does, he takes 3 kicks, directly to the neck each time. He falls to one knee, and is shot through with a Krush Kannon. It is at that moment when the Gaurds, led by Nappa, rush in. Nappa: Stop right there! Don't do anything you might regret. Ursora: *growls, then jumps out of the door* Nappa: Somebody stop that animal!! King Vegeta: *weakly* Nappa! Wait! I need medical attention. Let her go for now. I'll deal with her myself when I'm healed again. Chapter 4: Strike Fear in the Saiyan's heart Ursora: *she is running to the Holding Area for the Ruminarons, finds a key and opens the cage* Go! Go! Let's move! Quickly! Tigra: Don't need to tell us twice!! The women all run, staying together as a group. More Saiyan troops arrive, only to be killed quickly. The Ruminarons make it to the wilderness. Tall Ruminaron '': Now what? We're out here in the wilderness, away from those filthy Saiyans. How are we going to get home? ''Ursora: I don't think we can return home, Catnia. We have no means of transportation. I think we just have to take over this planet. Catnia: But, there's only 17 of us, to probably millions of these Saiyans. Wolfiona: But you forget: Our power more than outclass most of these Saiyans on their best day. Ursora: Yeah, the only one who has ever put up any kind of fight on this planet was King Vegeta. And when I train and then sleep, I'll more than surpass him. Thick-bodied Ruminaron : Look out!! Just then, a lone Saiyan Soldier tries to jump on top of Ursora, only to be blocked and knocked back. Lone Saiyan: Well, looks like I've stumbled on the runaway harem. King Vegeta would be pleased with me. He may even give me a promotion, or better yet, one of you as my toy. Catnia: *looks at the Thick-Bodied Ruminaron* Lioushae, Vipor? (Ready, Vipor?) Vipor: *nods* Ko lioushae! (I'm Ready!) Lone Saiyan: *confused* What the hell are you saying?! Gah, it doesn't matter! You're back with me and you'll all be in my bed soon enough! *looks at Catnia and Vipor's power levels on Scouter* *thinking* Great! 2,000 each. Their both twice my level. *out loud* Ha! You weaklings!! Catnia and Vipor then double-team the Saiyan, and both land 20 blows each all over the Saiyan's body, and then pierce his throat, killing him. Vipor and Catnia: *hold up the Saiyan's dead body* Ursora: That looked easy enough. Wolfiona: Anyone else hungry? Ursora: I don't think any of us has eaten for 2 days now. Tigra: What could we possibly eat from this barren land? The group looks at the dead Saiyan in Catnia and Vipor's grasp. About 1 hour later, the Saiyan had been stripped and then cooked, and was now being eaten by the Ruminaron. Meanwhile, the squadron which the Saiyan belonged to was watching from the shadows, with Paragus at the forefront. They are witnessing the Saiyan being devoured savagely. Ursora: Kone jil et yers maweq, tyo ets wipun fresk kome jak. (I know it tastes bad, but it's all the meat we have.) Tigra: Et yers uke cyn byd! (It tastes like dog crap!) Wolfiona: Kone jilryk et yers uke oifresk. (I think it tastes like grilled meat.) Vipor: Yewof imne rashu et. Inme lukungi sarufresk. ( Of course you enjoy it. You'll eat any meat.) Catnia: Triditekop dreb Inlukungi mak fiki hyto. (Especially since you're eating his groin muscles.) Ursora: Meks o boiyikega. Mek boiyike maf heyupisas feraritrik. Etka junpa wimek helgupaj kunba. (She's an emasculator. She castrates male invaders regularly. That's where all her nutrition comes from.) The women laugh maniacally at the crude joke made, while Paragus and his team watches in a rare show of terror on a Saiyan's part. Paragus talks to Bardock, the Team Leader, in a low voice. Paragus '': I don't believe my eyes, or my nose. ''Bardock: They killed one of our men, and now they're cooking and eating him. Paragus: What are they saying? I can't understand any of it. Bardock: I don't know, but it seems that tall, pink-haired one in the center is the center of attention. They gave her the first pickings on our comrades' flesh. It seems the short one has high status as well, as they let her go second. They see that Ursora is holding up the Saiyan's head and left arm. She takes a bite out of the arm, and cracks open the head, and takes a sip of the blood. She passes the arm and head around, and each woman takes a bite and sip. This repeats until the arm is picked clean and the head runs out of blood. Paragus, Bardock, and the Saiyan Squadron hidden with them: *gasp, some look away* Paragus: We have to tell King Vegeta. We have to warn him in case these women get hungry again. Bardock: I'll just hope they don't come after him soon. It'll be at least 2 days before he's healed again. Let's move. The Saiyans go back to their capital to give the news to King Vegeta. Chapter 5: Saiyan War Machine advances Paragus and Bardock get to the Hospital where King Vegeta has been admitted to. Paragus: How's he coming? Doctor: He's healing much faster than expected, and his power level is skyrocketing. At this rate he'll be at 7,000 by the time he's fully healed in one more day. Paragus: Good news, considering what's just happened. I need to see him. The next moment, Paragus approaches the rejuvenation tank where King Vegeta is contained. Nappa approaches Nappa: What do you want, Paragus? Paragus: I made a discovery about the runaways that would be beneficial to everyone. Anyone killled by these women might become their food. Nappa: Wait, they eat Saiyan flesh now? Talk about your flesh-eating savages. What do you suppose we do about this? Paragus: As soon as King Vegeta awakens, we'll have him mobilize our forces full scale. Nappa: Just for 17 women? Don't you think that's a little much? Paragus: They've committed crimes against us as a people. And they're much stringer than just about any warrior here. Together, we can destroy them. Nappa: Good point. The next day, Vegeta is completely healed. He is holding a mobilization meeting. King Vegeta: Now, in our hunt for the Ruminaron savages we must be diligent, and merciless. Although they are savages, we also know they care deeply for their young, so as long as we have this baby *holds up the Saiyan-Ruminaron Baby* they'll always return to our capital. We'll kill the others as they return. But we must spare Ursora. Nappa: Ursora? Who might that be? King Vegeta: The mother of this child. I do want to keep her alive, so that she may be useful to me. All Saiyan Soldiers: *groan of jealousy* King Vegeta: Now.... MOVE FORWARD!!!! BRING THEM BACK TO ME!!! All of the soldiers fan out from the capitol. Meanwhile, the Ruminarons are lurking near the back gates. Chapter 6: Communicate with the Saiyans The Ruminarons sneak into the city. Ursora: I'm going in alone. Tigra: You can't kill all of them alone! It's suicide. Ursora: It's not a killing spree. *reveals her antennae from her hair, and elongates it to her hair length* It's an absorption outing. Catnia: When was the last time you used your antenae? Ursora: Never. I'll be back shortly. *leaps over the wall* She hops a few buildings, and comes across a hospital and sees King Vegeta in a rejuvenation tank. She crashes through the window. Ursora: Koname yurin du, Saiyan! (I've got you now, Saiyan) Two gaurds suddenly rush in, led by Quash Quash: Stop right there! *sees that it's Ursora* How lucky. I get to catch me a Ruminaron. I smell a promotion in my future. Ursora: Doa yo ye. (Not in this life) *moves her antennae* Quash: I don't understand you, and I doubt you understand me. Either way, you stupid animals should have learned to respect us as your masters. Ursora: *roars* Quash: I see. *Rushes forward* TAAHH!! As Quash misses, Ursora knees him in the stomach and elbows him in the back of the head. As Quash is reeling, he is wrapped by Ursora's antennea. He bashes her on the head, which makes her release him. As he goes to take her down, he is lifted and tossed to the ground. Ursora then lands 20 kicks to Quash's ribs and then breaks his arm with a swift kick. Quash: *stumbles back* GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Ursora hook-punches him twice, then knocks him down. As Quash lays defeated, she then wraps him with her antennae, lifts him off the ground and absorbs him. Her power increases greatly. Ursora: *In the common language* Finally. I can speak to you barbarians. Saiyan Gaurds: *gasp* King Vegeta is completely healed and comes out of the tank. He sees Ursora and the two gaurds. King Vegeta: Wha-? Seize her, now!! Ursora: Don't bother! You'll just end up like your commander. King Vegeta: *look of confusion* You can speak our language, now? Ursora: Thanks to your little crony, I was able to test out my absorption ability, and in addition to new power, I also gained the ability to speak to you. Saiyan Gaurd 1: Lord Vegeta, according to my scouter, her power level is 26,000. King Vegeta: *thinking* Great time to tell me something like that. No way I can take her on, not now. *Out loud* So I geuss she'll actually be a challenge to me now? Ursora: Man, you are stupid!! I know your power level. It's barely 7,000 right now. Don't bluff me! King Vegeta: What do you want from us, anyway? Ursora: My people want you to leave this planet. This way, we'll be sure that you won't be able to enslave and rape us ever again. King Vegeta: Leave this planet? Are you serious? We were here before you. Ursora: But you and that Bardock-guy are the reason we are here. You're the one who's raped and tortured me and my people. You'll be the one to make the concession. King Vegeta: As long as I'm alive, the Saiyans will continue to live on Planet Vegeta. And you'll be here with us. Ursora: That settles it then. *Fires a Krush Kannon* King Vegeta barely avoids it, and the two gaurds are killed. When the smoke clears, Ursora has vanished. Chapter 7: Option One- Bring forth a new warrior King Vegeta realizes that it has to be the team that brought the Ruminarons over that would have to be the ones to defeat them. He contacts Bardock and orders him to report alongside his team. Bardock earnestly reports, especially when he hears that Quash was absorbed. King Vegeta: You reported rather quick, Bardock. Bardock: When I heard of Quash being killed, I was almost in tears. Tora '': Bardock, you were.... almost in tears? ''Bardock: You guys need to understand something: Quash and I were sent to conquer our first planet together. He was the closest thing to a brother I had. He was a bit cocky, but in his own special way, he was a good comrade and a reliable partner. Just thinking how easily he was beaten..... Quash was much stronger than any of us. Last I checked, his power level was nearly 10,000. Fasha '': 10,000?! That would mean he's stronger than King Vegeta. He's a hell of alot stronger than us, then. ''King Vegeta: And that Ruminaron, the one called Ursora, now has his power, in addition to her own. Do you see what we're up against? Now that you do, we need to combine our powers and take on the threat before us. Shugesh: And I suppose you have a plan, considering your confident voice. King Vegeta: I do indeed. It's called Fusion. Fasha: Fusion? King Vegeta: Yes. If we want results, I'll need some power from the strongest of you. Nappa, check the scouter. Nappa: *does so* It seems everyone here except Bardock has a power level of 2,400. King Vegeta: That's higher than I expected. Is Bardock's lower? Nappa: Uh, sir, Bardock's power level is 6,900. He's just below your level. King Vegeta: Figures. Then it'll be Bardock that will perform the Fusion Ritual with me. ..... You do know what that is, right? Bardock: I've only seen it done once, but I remember most of the steps. King Vegeta: Then prove it. Let's do it NOW!!! Bardock: Wait, now? King Vegeta: Did I stutter? The two perform the Fusion Dance, and perfectly at that. They fuse and create a powerful warrior. Fused Warrior '': See what happens when the plan comes through? ''Fasha: So... handsome. Nappa: With a power level of 25,000, how can he be? Fused Warrior: Looks like Vegetock will be more than enough to take them on! Let's fan out! The team, along with Nappa and Vegetock, search the wilderness. After 25 minutes, they come across the Ruminarons. Chapter 8: Vegetock vs. Ursora The Ruminarons are lurking in the wilderness when an energy blast nearly kills one of them. The other 16 Ruminarons: *all turn around to see who fired at them* Vegetock: *lands* Such a beautiful sight. Seeing all of these beautiful women almost calms me. It's too bad I have to kill you. Ruminarons: *growl* Ursora: *roars* Ruminarons: *somewhat stand back* Borgos: What are they doing? Are they cowering from us like they should? Nappa: No... far from anything as far as we're concerned. Ursora: Hmph! You four... *points to Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh and Tora* where's your leader? Fasha: They're standing in front of you. Ursora: They? Neither that King Vegeta nor that wily-haired one is here. Vegetock: That's cause I'd be both of them. Ursora: *confused look* Vegetock: You've obviously never heard of Fusion. Ursora: Fusion?? Vegetock: That's right. See, long ago, my better half went looking for Planets for the Saiyan rae to settle. After planet-hopping and exterminating all life we could find, we came across a smelly, lizard-looking race. They heard of our exploits, so to appease us, they taught my royal half how to do a Fusion Dance. With it, I was able to create a warrior of great power and unmatched cunning. When I asked of any drawbacks, they said there were none. My royal half could never find anyone strong enough to fuse with, so he deemed it useless and we still wiped them from the face of existence. But until nearly half an hour ago, he found someone with power close to his own, and thus, Vegetock takes the field! Ursora: Oh so, you're King Vegeta fused with some other wannabe-hero of the Saiyans? It'll be two-for-one now. Vegetock: We'll see about that. Nappa, make sure no one gets in my way. Nappa: Yes sir. Vegetock wastes no time and lunges at Ursora. She blocks him, and slams him down hard. She blasts him in the face, knocking him back. As she goes for the follow-up, he counters with an elbow to her stomach. As she doubles over, he tosses her over his shoulder. He runs towards her, and gets a kick in the face for his trouble. She then starts rocketing kicks, landing 8, but missing 22. Finally, Vegetock catches her leg, and swings her into a boulder. As he charges up for an Execution Beam, Ursora somehow ends up behind him and wraps her antennae around his neck. She chokes him for about 4 seconds and then lifts him in the air to throttle him. Vegetock bites her antenae, causing Ursora to throw him down face-first. Angry, Vegetock fires many Ki-Blasts, with Ursora dodging, but finally manages to land one. The blast is enough to level the field. But Ursora gets back up, a bit damaged. Seeing this as a sign he's winning, Vegetock rushes forward, only to be overwhelmed with punches, then finally a knee to the stomach. While he's in shock and gasping for air, Ursora copies his Execution Beam and sends Vegetock down. As he's struggling to rise to his feet, he is unable. The Fusion comes apart anyway. King Vegeta: Huh?!! We came apart!! The fusion should last as long as I want it to. Ursora: AhahahaHA!!!!!! Sucks when a plan does not play out like it's supposed to. Bardock: Now what? King Vegeta: We're too drained to continue. We'll pull back for now. MOVE!! The Saiyans retreat, but the Ruminarons don't give chase. Chapter 9: Option 2: Let them go!!! The Saiyans have retreated, and the Ruminarons are indeed celebrating. Ursora: Women, this is all fun and whatever, but, I'm starting to think..... Catnia: About what? Ursora: Well, this planet, it's nothing like home. I don't know how we'd survive here. I mean, we don't have any means of getting fresh food, and I've yet to see any other intelligent life here except for the sub-average Saiyans. I just want to get the hell off this planet now. Tigra: You and all of us, too. I miss the climate of our planet. Not to mention the clothes. Vipor: What's so special about our clothes? Tigra: We had alot more of them when we were back home. These pieces of thin clothe these perverted Saiyans give us barely covers anything. Wolfiona: That's a great point. Here's another: I remember seeing some pods near our holding cages. There's enough for all of us, I'm sure. Ursora: Oh yeah, I remember. We should've took those when we had the chance. Tigra: There still is a chance. Want to take it? Ursora: You better believe it! With that, the Ruminarons make their way to the capitol and hop the gates. Final Chapter: King Vegeta's Pride Within 20 minutes, the Ruminarons have scoured the Capital due to resistance from the Saiyans. They make it to the Holding area. The Ruminarons see King Vegeta standing alone. Ursora: Vegeta, all of your men know to stand back from us. What do you think you'll gain from confronting the 17 of us alone? King Vegeta: It's not about what I'll gain from this. *holds up the Ruminaron-Saiyan baby* It's about her life. 16 Ruminarons: *they all yell and roar in their native language* Ursora: *to the Ruminarons* Lorek!!! (Quiet!!!) *to King Vegeta* Why would you jeopardize your own daughter? She has Saiyan blood, just like you. King Vegeta: But she's also your daughter, and she has Ruminaron-blood like you, so here's the deal: This baby girl will live, as long as you stay behind with me and live as my concubine. If you refuse, well, you know what happens next. Ursora: *growls* King Vegeta: So? Will our daughter live, or die? Ursora: If you had any resemblance of honor, you'd spare my daughter and take me on without threatening her. King Vegeta: Ha! I know you'll simply have that harem behind you attack me while my gaurds down. Ursora: Not unless your soldiers get involved. King Vegeta: Fair enough, just means I'll kill you AND keep our daughter. I bet she'll be a great asset to whoever wants her. Ursora, lunges at Vegeta and knocks him down. Ursora: Get in your pods, now!!! The other Ruminarons: *all scramble to the pods* Ursora catches Vegeta's kick, and nearly breaks his leg. She stomps his face, only to incur a Mouth Blast from him. He grabs her head and tosses her in the opposite direction of the pods. As he moves in on her, he is nailed in the stomach with a punch, doubled over, and kicked through a wall. Ursora follows up by blasting him repeatedly, hitting him 12 times. Vegeta sees her making a dash towards the baby, and he begins to crawl, rather quickly, to where she is. He catches her, but is pitifully kicked around by Ursora. She incapacitates Vegeta, symbollically ending the war between the Saiyans and Ruminarons, knocking him out with a punch to the jaw. She puts the baby in a pod, and starts the launch sequence. All other pods are doing the same. Before she gets in her own pod... Ursora: Vegeta, may your death be as pitiful as possible!!! *gets in a pod, starts the launch sequence* The pods are taking off. They reach orbit before an energy blast hits one of the pods. It falls. Ursora: *using telepathy* What the hell was that? Is everyone alive? Other 16 Ruminarons: *all confirm they are indeed okay* Ursora: Someone just shot one of us down. *realizes that it was the pod with the baby in it* NO!!! NononononononononononononoNOOOO!!!!! By the time she came to that realization, the pod had hit Planet Vegeta's surface and seemed to be on fire. Ursora sheds a tear. Ursora: *crying* VEGETA!!!!! YOU GODDAMNED BASTARD!!!! On Planet Vegeta... Bardock and Nappa, who had shot down the pod, approach it. They open the hatch. Nappa: Uh oh... *reaches in, picks up the baby, whose crying but unhurt* How'd we explain this to King Vegeta? King Vegeta: *limps to them* Don't. Just give me my daughter! *snatches her from Nappa* You're one lucky Saiyan, Ursa. Bardock: Ursa? King Vegeta: That's the way you will address her when she grows up. ''Baby Ursa '': *crying, reaches for the sky, where Ursora was sailing away into the galaxy* ''Thus concludes this phase of the conflict between the Saiyans and the Ruminarons. That is, until Ursa gets older.... '' Category:The Heartman Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Needs Links Category:Page added by The Heartman Category:Story invented by The Heartman Category:Page added by The Heartman Category:Article Stubs